Tales of Flick Book 1
by BraiveHart
Summary: So I suck at summaries, so here's this; This is the story of Leonidas Rigel Black. He is the son of Marius Pollux Black. His father had been disowned from the Most Noble and Ancient house of Black for being born a Squib. Maruis, even though he was a squib, made quite the life for himself, and settle down with a muggleborn american witch, and had Leo and this is his Hogwarts Journey


The Tales of Flick

Prologue; a bit of a back drop for you

My name is Leonidas Rigel Black. I am the son of Marius Black, a squib born into the Most Noble and Ancient house of Black, and his wife Bertha Black nee Collier, a First Gen witch from America. I am a half-blood. Of course I've always known what my family is, wizards and witches of course, and I grew up in the wizarding world of Britain. Just because a squib cannot perform magic, doesn't make them muggle, it just means that they are not gifted with a magical core; they still can brew potions, grow magical botanical gardens, see magical creatures, and use magical objects. My father is a testament to that; he is now the proud owner of a world renowned apothecary. He had learned his potion crafting at home, as well as studied herbology; with help from my Aunt Dorea. I've always like her and her husband Charlus, and they have a son my age, James, he's my cousin. Of course I have other cousins and such, but the rest of them are all pureblood elitist and believe they are better than squibs, muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods, and magical creatures alike. Having a squib born into the family was a huge disappointment to them, but thanks to my gran, Violetta Black, my father was able to become who he is today, and thus brought me into existence. James and I are lucky, we aren't subjected to the dark arts like our distant cousins, Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. Their parents are for more corrupt than anyone I've ever heard of. Being a descendant of a Noble house I have to learn all about my relatives, both past and present. But I digress, you will learn all about that as we journey through my life as a wizard. So I'll get on with it!

Chapter 1; Birthday Letters

Waking up early was never my strong suite, especially during the summer. I was sent to muggle primary school, something my mother insisted upon, to make sure I had a proper education before I were to start Hogwarts. During these months I had free, I enjoyed my sleep. I would sleep with my window open so I could hear the ocean that wasn't far from my house. And by house I mean mansion. It wasn't extremely large, but it was bigger than any normal house. It was also in a remote area near the coast, so muggles didn't notice any magic happening. Of course it also helps that it is unplottable, and has numerous wards around it to protect us from any kind of dangers, and to deter muggles from getting to close. I stretched in my bed, the blankets and pillows moving haphazardly on my bed, and I slowly rose up to get out and get ready for the day. Today is my eleventh birthday, the day I've been waiting for ever since I learned about Hogwarts. I dressed in some casual robes for the day; we'd be going to diagon alley to do some shopping, and to also check on the shop. My robes were simple, nothing to flash, but they were made of the finest cloth money could buy. Simple black, with hints of blues, along with grey outlines along the seams and hems. I slipped on my black dragon hide boots, ideal for potion making, but also stylish. Tied my hair back in a loose ponytail that fell against my neck, and rushed down the stairs to greet my parents and eat breakfast with them before out day started. I hurried through the sitting room, and to the kitchen where I found both my mum and my dad working efficiently in the kitchen to get things done and out of the way. My mum was first to notice my presence as she tuned to place a heaping plate of bacon on the table, beside some warm waffles, and eggs. "Good morning Leo dear, how did you sleep? Are you ready for today? We have lots to do before tonight" she said as she wrapped me in her arms and squeezed until she heard me wheezing for air "I'm sorry love, but I just can't believe my baby boy is already eleven, I remember the day we brought you home like it was yesterday." She released me from the hug and directed me to the pates and silverware to set the table with. "Good morning my boy and Happy Birthday eat up because like your mum said, we have a full day ahead of us, and we can't waste much time, oh and before I forget, the post has already been delivered, and there is letter for you." My dad turned to me as he reached for the envelope on the counter and brought it to the table and sat it in front of me. I took it gingerly from his fingers, reading the emerald green ink on the parchment, that was address specifically for me;

Mr. L. Black

3rd Floor Bedroom

Small Mansion on the Coast

Tintworth

Cornwall

I flipped it over, noticing the seal, the Hogwarts seal, pressed into the wax to keep the envelope closed. I gently put my finger under a loose point on the flap of the envelope, and pried up carefully, as to not rip it, I wanted to preserve this letter in as mint condition as I could, because getting it meant so much to not only me, but my dad as well. Once I had the envelope open I extracted the letter inside with even more care, even the anticipation inside of me was brimming to near explosion, I always was careful when it was important. As I read the letter, my smile grew brighter, and my eyes filled with delight;

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed the list for all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September, we await your owl, no later than July 31.

Sincercely,

Professor Minvera McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I broke out into a great shout of excitement and jumped up and down, I ran to my parents, who were sitting on the opposite side of the table from me, and threw my arms around their necks and squeezed hard. After a few minutes of family bonding, I released them from my death grip, which had my father rubbing at his neck with a smirk on his face, "You definitely have your mothers grip, you could break bones if you hugged any harder than that" he said with a slight chuckle. We ate our breakfast with excited conversation and I found myself trying to hurry even more than I was already. After everyone had finished eating, I picked up out plates, and placed them in the sink, and washed them quickly. Even though mum could use magic to clean up, she and dad believed that doing things the muggle way instilled an appreciation for the gift of magic. They believed it taught me not to rely on my magic too much, and that just because I have it, doesn't mean it's the only way to do things. We left the kitchen together, and walked into the sitting room, where our fireplace was. Dad stepped into the fireplace, after grabbing a small pinch of floo, which he flung at his feet, and called out in the chimney "Diagon Alley" and he was gone in a spiral of green flames. I stepped in after him and did the same, after closing my eyes tight, I hated the feeling of spinning through the tight passages, but soon I was spat out of the mouth of another fireplace, my dad grabbing my by the elbow before I fell, and moving me to the side so that mum wouldn't run me over coming out. I thanked him, and almost as quickly as I had straightened up and regained my footing, my mum came gliding effortlessly out of the floo, she was always graceful, in everything she did. She waved her wand over both myself and dad and the soot from the fireplace was gone, and our robes are as clean as they had been before the journey here. We made our way down the alley, stopping in at the apothecary so they could see how things were going, and if anything was needed of them before we carried on. As they journeyed to Gringotts, the Goblin owned and run wizarding bank, they passed several shops that Leo made mental nots to check out. While Marius spoke with the Goblin teller about withdrawing money from the vault, Leo and his mother waited patiently in the lobby. He father returned about 20 minutes later with a satchel of galleons and they exited the bank to begin their shopping.

 **A/N; LEGAL DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ALL RIGHTS ARE TO J.K. ROWLING.**

 **ALSO, THIS IS PROBABLY A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT FANFICTION, I'M TERRIBLE AT THIS SO POINTERS PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
